


Rise and Shine

by nightinjae



Series: Weekly Shitpost of One-shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And Kihyun is kinda done with his shit, M/M, Modern Royalty, Wonho is a little shit, and something else that shouldn't even be there, morning fluff, oh well, there's a lot of sighing, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: Kihyun is this guy's royal adviser but sometimes, he wishes he wasn't for two different reasons. And the prince is an adorable little shit.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, it's my first Monsta X fic~ (cue applause)
> 
> This is the first work I'm adding to my weekly shitposts of fanfic for the 4 groups I stan. Sorry if it's kinda short (and ugly), but hey, I promise to do better :D
> 
> Prompt: "I'm the royal adviser but I might as well be a royal babysitter because, wow, you're a handful... Wake up already!!"

Kihyun wakes up before the sun even rises, knowing that he has a long day ahead as royal adviser. He prepares himself, wearing his robe. He stares blankly on the wall before sighing. He walks out of his quarters and walks the familiar corridor to his next destination.

 

The prince’s bedroom.

 

He knocks on the heavy wood three times and waits. He’s done this enough to know that the prince is still asleep but by habit (and respect), he still does it. After 3 minutes has passed, he opens the door slowly, peeking at the prince’s sleeping form under the blankets. He sighs, (he knows that he’s gonna be sighing a lot more today) walking over to the windows to draw open the curtains. He turns around to see that the prince still hasn’t moved, isn’t even _affected_ by the warm stream of sunlight.

 

He sighs (again!) and walks over to the side of the bed and looks at the prince’s peaceful sleeping face. Shin Hoseok was the heir of this huge kingdom. He was beautiful, stunning even, not that Kihyun would ever be able to tell him that. Besides, he knows that too well already. He was always smiling, takes walks in the village with Kihyun following him around, and he was absolutely loved by his people.

 

And Kihyun loved him too.

 

He shakes his head, and tried to wake up the sleeping prince. “Your highness, it’s time to wake up.” He says. The prince doesn’t move. “Your highness.” Kihyun tries again, raising his voice a little but the boy still doesn’t respond. He taps him on the shoulder and slightly shakes him, raising his voice little by little.

 

“Prince Hoseok, dear God please wake up.” He says, exasperated. He shakes until the prince stirs (finally!) and Kihyun takes two steps away from the bed. Hoseok groans and lies down on his back and stays like that. Kihyun considers dumping the cup of water sitting on the bedside table on his face, but that would probably get him fired and exiled. So instead, he opens up his month to speak again but he notices Hoseok open an eye to peek at him. He closes it again and sighs.

 

“Kihyun.”

 

“Your highness.”

 

Hoseok chuckles at that, turning again, this time to face Kihyun. He opens both of his eyes and says, “I told you to call me Hoseok whenever we’re alone.”

 

Kihyun keeps a straight face but internally, he’s kinda freaking out. “It’s because you won’t wake up, _your highness_.” Hoseok smiles, but then he pouts and it’s so _cute_ , Kihyun thinks he’s just going to combust.

 

“Kihyunnie,” he drawls out. “I don’t wanna wake up, Kihyunnie.”

 

If Kihyun wasn’t the royal adviser of the Shin family, he would’ve yelled and probably thrown a pillow at Hoseok’s face, blushing so hard. Too bad he is, so he settles for the next best thing he can do, sigh.

 

“Your _royal_ highness,” Kihyun stresses, it annoyed Hoseok when he does that. “You have a list of things to do today and as much as I want to be lazy as you, I can’t. Your father’s gonna give me yet another lecture.” He stares back into Hoseok’s puppy eyes and tries not to give in. _Not again_.

 

Hoseok sits up and the blanket falls off his torso, revealing his naked chest. Kihyun looks away, busying himself with the hem of his tunic. Hoseok grins, noticing the light blush on Kihyun’s ears. He clears his throat, trying to get Kihyun’s attention but the latter doesn’t look up. He puts on a straight face and he twists his body to fully face Kihyun.

 

“Kihyun.”

 

The said boy looks up, and Hoseok smirks. His usually poker-faced royal adviser, for once, looked flustered. But then his smirk turns into a soft smile. He grabs his blanket and wraps it around his shoulders, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and stands up, walking towards Kihyun and stopping just a few centimeters in front of him.

 

“H-Hoseok—“ Kihyun stutters, and Hoseok grins. He stares at his royal adviser for awhile, making the boy hold his breath and shut up, before leaving him and going straight to his closet. Kihyun was left there, mouth open. _Unbelievable_. he thinks.

 

Just as Kihyun was in the process of making Hoseok’s bed, the prince came out to the room, fully dressed. He hums and quietly walks over to Kihyun’s side. He places the neatly folded blanket that he used as a cover earlier onto the bed, startling Kihyun. The latter looks over to him and tilts his head.

 

“You didn’t have to fold it.” He says, grabbing the blanket and placing it onto the pillow. After he was done, he sighs and stands up straight, facing Hoseok. The prince was grinning at him, so he can’t help but smile, even just a little bit.

 

“Kihyun, what’s the first thing on the list?” He asks, a mischievous looks on his face.

 

“Well, first you have to go talk to your father about—“

 

“You know what, scratch that.” He cuts Kihyun off. He grabs his hand and Kihyun’s eyes widen.

 

“Let’s go have fun for today.” He smiles, and runs out of his room, out of the castle, and into the village. Kihyun’s protests ( _Hoseok, your father’s gonna be so pissed!_ ) ( _Nah, don’t worry about it, Kihyunnie._ ) were drowned out by his laughter and soon after, his protests turn into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to add to this because honestly I have a plot in mind. Also you can yell at me on twitter: [@puresweetsuga](http://www.twitter.com/puresweetsuga)
> 
> Next up in this collection: JaePil.


End file.
